Red Strings Of The Present
by OrenjiiMikan
Summary: Two people whom are connected by a mysterious red string, a string of fate as the Japanese legend says. [Set after Code Blue Movie's timeline] A different twist to Aizawa and Shiraishi.
1. String 1

Note: A different twist to Shiraishi Megumi and Aizawa Kousaku's character. Code Blue's Lifesaving will remain there but it will be more of a fantasy themed story. I hope that you understand that I am not good at writing stuffs for pairings but I have written this story before that was set in the 3rd Season of Code Blue, in 2016 Kimi No Nawa showed a lot of good plots for Shiraishi and Aizawa so here is "Red Strings of The Present" you probably know what the story will be if you watched Kimi No Nawa but I'll try to translate this fic into something with the same feels for Kimi No Nawa but preserving Code Blue's atmosphere too.

_Close your eyes. Imagine your body grow transparent. Can you picture the endlessly complex network of blood vessels connecting all parts of your body? We owe our existence to these life-giving rivers. Now, take note of one rather special channel within this system — the one that connects the heart with your pinky finger! Formed by the ulnar artery, this channel makes your least notable finger a true "representative" of your heart. For this reason, in many cultures, when two people make a truce, or swear a vow, they do it by crossing their pinkies. _

_According to the Japanese legend, this thread emanating from the heart doesn't end at the tip of the finger. It continues in the form of an invisible red string, which ''flows'' out of your pinkie and goes on to intertwine with the red strings of other people — connecting your heart with theirs._

_Two people who are connected in this way are bound together by Fate itself. Sooner or later, they are destined to meet, no matter how far apart they live or how much their life circumstances differ. And, when it happens — that encounter is certain to profoundly affect both of them. The strings can sometimes stretch and become tangled, which could postpone the fateful meeting. But — those ties will never be broken._

Shiraishi Megumi, one of Shohoku's finest doctors finally ended her 48 hours duty and put on her casual clothes ready to go home but there is something that hinders her from coming home despite that she will have time to sleep. Walking herself outside only to discover the pouring rain.

"What a day" she whispered to herself and opened her umbrella but there was a sudden jolt in her body that flowed through her hands and stayed there. It felt like something was gripping her pinky finger, something very familiar and something very painful too. Her eyes suddenly were wet even though she's protected by her big umbrella, _tears _those are In her eyes and she sighed on herself and asking why is she crying suddenly. Her heart feels painful as if being squeezed and torn into pieces she was suddenly unable to breath.

"Shiraishi" a familiar person suddenly showed up and what she felt feels terrible and not tolerable anymore. Her tears were transformed to crying as she tries to gasp air for her heart leaving her self exposed to the rain desperately trying to catch her breath. The rain finally settled down a bit the squeezing and being torn feeling began to be normal.

Shiraishi stood up and locked eyes with the person who called her earlier but backed away and went ahead walking outside to her car. It was an unpleasant day for Shiraishi, it was an unpleasant day to feel something different to the usual she feels each day.

* * *

"Hiyama-sensei, I saw a familiar man earlier but I just couldn't recall who he is" Shiraishi said to Hiyama who is sitting on the opposite side inside the coffee shop.

Shiraishi likes coffee and anything that is coffee she will take it right away though she needs to sleep after 48 hours of duty she didn't mind visiting her good friend after work.

"Familiar man?" Hiyama said and her eyes looked worried as hell because she knows who is Shiraishi talking about. It was rather a new experience for Shiraishi though Hiyama really is sure Shiraishi knows who he is.

"Shiraishi? You really don't know?" Hiyama asked confusingly.

Shiraishi shooked her head sideways as a sign that she is not aware of the man at all in any weird way.

"Hiyama-sensei, I am not lying I am not familiar with that man but really it shoots me when I saw him I cried, my heart aches a lot after seeing him. It is really weird isn't it?" she said.

Hiyama looks at her friend face to face, "Are you sure you are not using drugs or something Shiraishi?"

"Why would I use drugs?" She asked Hiyama with a straight face.

"Un! You are right why would you? But seriously?" Hiyama tried once again.

"Hiyama-sensei I am firm that I do not know him with all of my heart and everything under the sun okay? Shiraishi said and took a sip of her iced coffee.

* * *

After her unexpected meet up with Hiyama she went straight ahead home and the rain is completely drained and the city is back to its glowing sunshine just before the sun sets. Her face tired than the usual as she sat in front of her desk and took out her notebook her face began to recall the things she did for the day.

_June 03_

_Entry No. 1_

_I finished my last notebook for the whole May and now I am dotting for June, it has been a rough day for me at work. Although it seems to be a little easy now I still feel my efforts are not enough for work, also I met a man very familiar to me but I cannot recall who he is and I cannot even remember where I saw him. _

_Hiyama said something very confusing I might have known him and she is so sure of that because I can see it in her eyes that says I must remember who he is. I do not know what Is happening too because when I saw him I felt like crying and a grip on my pinky finger tightened as if I am being tied with something. _

_What is this? _

_Yours, _

_Shiraishi. _

After she wrote on her journal the alarm on her phone started to ring.

"_Time to drink medicine, Shiraishi"_


	2. String 2

"_The weather Is beautiful today right?_

"_Yes"_

"_It has something to do with the season, aren't you cold or something? You cannot go out with just a coat on"_

"_I am okay"_

"_Are you sure? _

"_Yes, I am" _

"_Well then, I'll see you soon"_

"_Wait! Hold on to this please do not forget me" _

"_Un! I will not that I promised!"_

"_Shiraishi!"_

A loud thus was heard inside Shiraishi's room her memory of someone started to show up once again and all she gotta do is wake up after that sharp pain on her bottom and of course on her head. Today is her day off and thankfully Yokomine did get her shift for her to rest at home after long night at work.

Her room was painted all white and full of wisdom, the walls are crying for some decorations or even a picture of her but instead there goes her endless certificates from universities, internships, meetings and many more. She is such a good student if you take a look at her wall, she got up and ignored the memory that came back on her mind and fixed herself a cup of coffee and went ahead on checking her phone to see if Lifesaving even message her but her phone is silent and no traces of messages, perhaps they are doing well without their dearest Staff Leader. But her eyes darted on the calendar pasted on the wall that says 4th of June and there is a note, when Shiraishi took a good look her face began to change.

"Ah, this again" she said to herself and went to the bathroom, after taking a bath she hurriedly put on her clothes and went to Jounan University Hospital. It is not for a meeting or some sort of partnership for the heli system but a regular check up for her.

About two years ago, she was involved on a car accident it almost damaged her brain but thankfully she fought back but until Jounan saw something different on Shiraishi's brain. She suffers short term memory loss and might be leading to Alzheimer's if its not treated, with the help of her colleagues she found herself capable of working anymore after medications for a year but something is different although she is back to her normal self she cannot still recall events such memories about her father, being a child all of her memories are like programmed to her intership days till working days. It made Shiraishi confused but her doctor advised her to write on a diary everyday and re-reading it after a whole month so that it will be stored as a long term memory.

"Shiraishi as of now you are normal, it seems like you are getting better according to results though you still feel some memories flashing back at you please do write them so that you'll be able to remember what you did on that particular time. Look! Nothing is wrong" her doctor said and waved the results in front of her.

"Sensei, I met someone yesterday but I do not know him. My heart felt different and I cried… could it be someone I know?" she asked.

The doctor listened carefully to her words and began jotting them down.

"Yes, Shiraishi it is possible you know that person and likely will show up on your dreams rather" the doctor said.

"Really? Now I need to figure that out too, but thank you and have a nice day" Shiraishi said and went out to the hospital.

A ring on her phone was heard and she answered it immediately, "Yes?" she started on the line.

"Shiraishi-sensei, can you come to the hospital I just want to clarify things" Yokomine said on the other end of the phone.

"Sure" she replied and drove her way to Shohoku. It was really confusing when she got out of the car as she saw the same man now he is with Fujikawa and in Lifesaving unifom.

Fujikawa caught Shiraishi's glance and waved at her "Oi! Shiraishi!'' he shouted and the man turned also and that made Shiraishi's finger tightened again and she starts to breathe heavily while the man was somehow exercising his hand also feeling the grip on both of their pinky finger. Gladly it stopped when the man moved along thankfully Fujikawa did not notice anything at all.

"Who is that?" She asked when Fujikawa went near her.

"Who?" he replied.

"The one with you earlier" Shiraishi said.

"Wait, that is Aiz- what? You do not know him?" Fujikawa confusingly asked.

"Yes"

"You just went to a year of training and you forgot who that is?!" Fujikawa asked.

"That is why I am asking you Fujikawa-sensei, Hiyama-sensei said the same thing yesterday why can't you just directly tell me who that is" Shiraishi replied slightly annoyed.

"Okay, Shiraishi. Do not joke with me you know who he is" Fujikawa replied.

Shiraishi wants to beat Fujikawa for what he is saying but at the same time can't let them know what really happened two years ago.

"Fine, where is Yokomine?" she diverted the question.

"Tachibana-sensei coached her already if its about her written report" he replied.

She checked her phone and saw a message from Yokomine.

_Shiraishi-sensei, do not come it is all good now! :) _

"Oh, well I need to go too it is my day off today" Shiraishi said and went to her car.

"Shiraishi" the familiar man said suddenly.

She trembled. Her finger started to tightened again but this time it is not painful it is just something that connects her to a certain thing.

"Who are you?" Shiraishi asked.

Note: Now I know this is so confusing but this is set after the movie's timeline though it looks weird. You know this is fantasy and please bare with the writings as well. If I have time I will post this too on AO3 just in case people needs to read it there!


End file.
